House exchanges and other complications
by teirathel
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts. New rules has been set up, new friendships found and a new future. * i've got a beta reader so my story will be renewed and it will take some time to do it so don't panic if it will take a while when i will update*
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and will want to read more. **

**Harry Potter belongs only to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts. Snape has changed some rules and added new ones. Later on Harry is confronted with a new future that will confuse him. he will lose old friends and gain new ones.**

**Note: As i announced i changed the story a bit so i hope you enjoy the new story. **

**There's Nothing Else I Can Say**

**By Teirathel**

Snow. Everything around was white. Harry sat on the window sill, looking out at the glistening powder and thinking of Sirius, about all who stood by him. About the monumental task Dumbledore had set before him, a task he wasn't sure he'd be able to complete.

_Why can't I be normal? I just want to go back home, to Hogwarts_

Suddenly he clutched at his chest. His heart had been hurting at odd intervals for months but he still couldn't figure out what was wrong. He had never had heart problems before and all of his previous physicals had come back normal.

The door opened. He didn't look up, he knew that it could only be Hermione or Ron. He couldn't let them see his pain so he kept his face turned to the window.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hm?"

"Please come down to supper! You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry!"

"Please…! You haven't eaten for two days. I'm getting worried about you!"

As always! He was so tired of everyone thinking he had to be wrapped in cotton wool. But he knew he should eat, he had to keep up his strength.

"Bring me up something and I promise, I'll try to eat it."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you want us to be with you?"

He sighed audibly and looked at her.

"It's not that. I just need to be alone right now. I need time to think."

She worried her lip, unsure whether she should leave him alone.

"Sure, Harry", she said finally. "I'll bring your food up. You know you can talk to us about anything, right?"

"Yes, I know Hermione, but I'm fine!"

She looked at him again, turned around and walked out. He looked back out the window and noticed that there was a black dot on the horizon. He quickly realized that it was an owl and that it was heading straight for him. He opened the window to allow it through. The owl settled on the back of the sofa and held out its leg presenting the letter. He took it and read:

**_Harry,_**

**_How are you? I hope you are well. I've been instructed to inform you that the Order has decided that you shall return to Hogwarts. We will be there to pick up you, Hermione, and Ron tomorrow, to take you to Hogwarts._**

**_Best Regards_**

**_Remus_**

He didn't know what he should do first: laugh, cry, scream... he was so pleased. Before last year, before Sirius he would have been angry that the Order had made decisions for him, but now he didn't care. He was getting what he wanted. He was going home. He reached for pen and parchment.

**_Remus,_**

**_I'm looking forward to the school year. We will be waiting for you tomorrow._**

**_Harry_**

He gave the owl the message and it immediately flew back out the window. He watched her for a while to go ensure that she wasn't delayed. Then he ran down to tell Hermione and Ron. They seemed puzzled at first. Unprepared to see him not even half an hour after he said he wouldn't come down.

"What's happened?" Ron said.

"Pack your stuff! We're going to Hogwarts. "

Hermione looked at him as if she'd seen a ghost. "Why is that?"

He showed them the letter from Remus and both read it through.

"Seriously? Just like that? "Hermione questioned.

"Apparently. I don't care why they decided it. It means we can go home. That's what counts. "

"But Harry, what about Voldemort? The prophecy? "

"The Order said they would handle most of the Voldemort stuff before. Besides I can think about the rest from Hogwarts."

"You remember that Snape is Headmaster, don't you?" Ron asked.

"I remember, and…? McGonagall wouldn't be sending us back if he was a threat."

He was too happy to be returning to Hogwarts to worry about who was Headmaster. The Order wasn't Dumbledore. They wouldn't send him into danger.

"Let it be, Ron," Hermione said. "I think we should go back, getting our education should be the priority. We can come up with a strategy for Voldemort while we're there. "

The next day they were picked up by Kreacher and apparated to Grimmauld Place. Where they were welcomed by the Order.

Ms. Weasley hugged him so hard that it cut off his air. "Oh, Harry! I had been so worried about you. "

"I'm alright! Nothing happened. But if you don't let me go soon, I'll suffocate."

She let go of him immediately, tut-tutting about his skinny frame. He took in a few deep breaths as Remus approached.

"Harry, it's so good to see you. I hope you had a pleasant trip, but I fear you won't be here for long. Severus is here to escort you to Hogwarts and everything else will be explained there. "

Harry nodded and glanced over Remus' shoulder at Snape. He was actually surprised to see him there. He had worked with Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. The Order may not consider him a threat to Harry personally but to allow him to still attend their meetings… Harry looked at him. He looked the same, but something told Harry that that all was not as it seemed.

Snape turned his gaze to Harry and said,

"Come Potter, we'll leave immediately. I still have a lot to do and no time to waste with this playschool."

Harry sighed. _Nope, same old Snape! I must have been seeing things._

He nodded and followed with Hermione and Ron. Snape looked at them again shortly before he turned to the fireplace, some floo powder in his hand and stepped into the fireplace, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." He said and disappeared into the flames.

One by one they followed. Snape was waiting for them on the other side.

"I need to inform you that this school year will be different from what you have come to expect from Hogwarts. I have dissolved the school houses, you are no longer Griffindors. I expect that you will respect my decision."

Harry was more than just surprised. He hadn't expected Snape to ever do such a thing. Favour Slytherin, excessively, yes, but dissolve the houses? Not in a million years, it just confirmed his suspicions something was wrong with Snape.

"Um, what exactly does that mean, Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"It, Miss Granger, means that I have dissolved the houses and mixed the students. The castle dormitories have been moved to a central location and split into two person rooms. Classes will be assigned accordingly. The three of you will now be given a new roommate by the Sorting Hat."

The three nodded; they couldn't do much else. Snape turned around and took down the battered Sorting Hat.

"Now, who wants to start?"

Hermione stepped forward and accepted the hat. He lingered for a while, then he shouted:

"Luna Lovegood."

Hermione breathed out audibly and passed the hat to Ron.

"Ernie MacMillan," shouted the hat.

Ron took the hat off again and then gave it to Harry.

"Hello Harry. It's been a long time," said the hat.

"Yes, quite a long time."

He wondered what the small talk was for. He just wanted get it over with so he could go to his room.

"Hmm ... who should I pair with you? A Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff or perhaps a Slytherin? "

"I don't care"

"Well then how about ... Draco Malfoy," he exclaimed at last. Harry was speechless.

_'No, not that! Why me?'_

Harry gave Snape the hat again and Ron put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy."

Harry looked at him depressed.

"I will now accompany you to your rooms. Your new roommates will help you catch up with the coursework you missed. They will also accompany you to classes and the great hall. "

After Snape had delivered Ron and Hermione, he brought Harry to Malfoy's room and knocked on the door.

"Wait a minute," Malfoy called from inside.

A short time later the door opened and Malfoy stood in front of them. He looked at Snape, and then to Harry and Harry could see in his face, that Malfoy was quite surprised to see him.

"Draco, this is your roommate. I want you to make him familiar with the new rules and give him the course material from the last few months. He will be tested on it in a few weeks. "Snape told him.

"But ... but ... but uncle! This is Potter!" Malfoy shrieked.

Harry had to resist grinning. Malfoy had never stuttered before.

"Your grasp of the situation astounds me. The Sorting hat has chosen, and you will have to live with it. Or shall I send an owl to your father? "

Malfoy was torn between saying something more and abject disappointment. Harry felt the same way. He wasn't looking forward to sharing a dorm with his nemesis either.

"I'll take my leave." Snape spun around to face Harry. "Your luggage will arrive shortly and Draco ..." he turned back to Malfoy. "... Try not to disgrace me. I advise you to make the most of it."

"Yes, uncle."

Snape turned and disappeared, leaving Harry alone with Malfoy.

"Well, come in, Potter or are you just going to stand in the door all day?"

Harry started to move and entered the room. In the room were two beds, two desks and a door leading to the adjoining bathroom, the same as it had been in Griffindor Tower. All in all, it seemed pretty comfortable, even thought the colours were different than usual. Nothing reminiscent anymore of the four houses. While he was looking around, Malfoy had gone to his desk and rummaged in his satchel.

"So here are my notes on the subjects. Copy them and then give it back to me."

"Got it! But tell me, Malfoy, why is Snape doing this, why change everything?"

He didn't quite expect an answer from Malfoy, so he was more than surprised that he got one.

"I don't know. At the beginning of the school year we all had to be sorted by the hat again. But in itself, it hasn't changed much. Of course, none of the students were enthusiastic about the idea. We Slytherins are not particularly well regarded by our peers. "

He sighed. "We resign ourselves to it. It's not like we can do anything about it."

Harry had sat on his bed to listen. Now he stood and walked towards Draco.

"Listen, Malfoy. I know the situation isn't to either of our liking, and we're both going to be under scrutiny. So, I was thinking, why don't we stop fighting? How about a new start?"

Harry held out his hand. Inwardly, he wondered just what he was doing. Draco was his nemesis. But somehow he felt like it was important to let go of past grudges, to count Draco as a friend. Malfoy looked at his hand for a while, and Harry was about to pull it back when Draco took it.

"Alright, an attempt may be worth it. I warn you, though, not to take advantage. "

He grinned. He didn't think that Draco would accept his offer.

"Ok! So let's start. Hello, I'm Harry Potter. My friends call me Harry. "

Malfoy hesitated.

"Draco Malfoy," he finally said.

They sat down and Draco explained the new rules. They talked far into the night.

The next morning, Harry was exhausted from the lack of sleep.

"Harry! Get up or we'll be late for breakfast.", Draco said, pulling Harry's blanket.

_Brrr is that cold!_

He winced and groped for his blanket, but it was no longer there.

"Draco where is my blanket? It's fucking cold in here. "

"Get up and you'll get your blanket."

_This is unfair!_

Finally, Harry peeled himself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom.

"Hurry up a bit! I want something from breakfast. "

"I'll be out in a minute," Harry shouted from the bathroom.

A short time later, Harry was ready and they made their way to the great hall. Along the way, Harry grinned.

"What are you grinning like that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just imaging all the shocked faces when we come in to breakfast together."

Draco looked at him in astonishment and then laughed. Harry thought he was dreaming. Draco Malfoy actually laughed.

"You will find out soon enough.", Draco replied.

"It certainly will be funny."

They finally arrived at the door to the great hall and Draco glanced at him.

"Ready?", he asked.

"Ready!"

Together they opened the door and entered. The students fell silent and looked at them aghast. Harry and Draco looked at each other briefly fighting laughter, then with all seriousness Draco moved and Harry followed. The students around them whispered excitedly, but Harry ignored them, and sat by Blaise and Pansy as Draco did. The two of them seemed rather surprised.

"Tell me, Draco since when has Potter been welcome here?" Blaise said finally.

"His name is Harry", Draco corrected, "and since yesterday; he is my roommate."

"What!?" Pansy cried.

Harry covered his ears.

_Oi, she has a shrill voice! How had Draco endured it all these years?_

"Oh I almost forgot!", Draco exclaimed suddenly. "Harry, here is your schedule. We have all our subjects together, but you still might want to look it over."

"Ah, ok, thank you," Harry accepted his new schedule.

"Since when are you so informal, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Since yesterday evening.", Draco replied. "Harry and I have decided to start over. It seems we're stuck with each other this year and I won't bring my uncle shame by what would be constant fighting."

"Really? Well, then, Harry, welcome you into our group! I'm Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini, "Blaise said extending his hand. Harry accepted gratefully. Pansy turned up her nose.

Harry looked at his schedule and was disappointed.. The first two hours was Potions with Snape.

_I haven't been missing that!_

He hung his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaise.

"Two hours of Potions with Snape, and first thing in the morning, too," complained Harry.

"What's wrong with that?" Draco asked.

"Were you there the last few years? Did you miss how Snape destroys me?" said Harry. Draco grinned.

"Yes I know, but after all of this don't you think that Professor Snape could have changed? Just like this school year?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Hmm ... maybe you're right. I might be surprised again."

Draco stood up, the others followed them and made their way into the dungeon. On the way they met with Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ernie. Harry was immediately riddled with questions. How was Draco? Was everything alright? And more.

In the classroom, Harry was separated from them once more, as the class was still divided across a centre aisle. Snape entered the classroom with his usual banging doors and billowing robes. With a swish of his wand a list of ingredients appeared on the blackboard.

"The potion today is rather simple, the recipe can be found on page 325 of your book. Decide amongst yourselves who will make what. A sample from each team shall be placed on my desk by the end of class."

Harry took his book and opened it to the corresponding page. They were to brew a shrinking potion. The ingredients were daisies, chopped very fine, wrinkle fig, well crushed, rat spleen, small caterpillars and a dash of leech juice.

"Harry, can you get me the ingredients and prepare them? I'll handle mixing them together in the cauldron," Draco told him.

Harry walked to the cupboard and took out the appropriate ingredients. Then he went back to his seat and began to chop up the daisies. Draco put the cauldron on the fire to get the right temperature and added all of the prepared ingredients, giving them the appropriate turns and waiting times. Harry had to admit that Draco was really good at what he did.

A short time later, they finished and Draco took a phial and poured the potion into it. They labelled it with their names and Draco offered it to Harry. Harry stared at him, confused.

"Go turn it in."

"Hm ... ok if you want."

He took the vial, and went to the desk. He was quite nervous although he couldn't explain why. Arriving at the desk he put the vial under Snape's nose.

"We are done, sir."

"Well, put it there." Snape pointed to a rack. "Oh and Potter, remain after class."

"Um ... ok, sir."

He turned and sat down at his place.

"What did he want?" Draco whispered to him.

"That I should stay after class."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Well then I'll wait outside the door."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

When the bell rang everyone went to their next class and Draco waited as he said before the door. Harry grabbed his things and went back to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

"Yes, Potter. You have settled in? "

"Yes sir. Draco explained everything to me. "

"Draco? Is that how you address him now? "

"Well, yes, sir. We have seen that we'll be together for a while and we decided to put our differences aside for the time being. "

Snape looked at him surprised. He probably didn't expect that they would do that.

"I am pleased to hear that things are working out."

Harry cocked his head.

_What did that mean?_

"As to why I asked you here, enlighten me. Where were you that it was necessary for you to miss the beginning of the school year?"

Now he was even more confused. Snape was in the Order but didn't know of Dumbledore's task?

"Um ... excuse my counter-question, but none of the Order told you?"

"If I knew I would not have asked."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. Harry hesitated. Should he tell him about the horcruxes or not? He was an ally of Voldemort and yet he was the Order's spy. But it seemed even the Order had lost their confidence on him.

"Well sir, I ..." A wave of pain shot through him.

_No! Not now!_

He doubled over. It was worse than it ever had been. Snape leaned down to him.

"Since when have you had this pain, Potter?"

"A few months," Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why haven't you have visited a mediwitch?", Snape said, appalled.

"Because it was only for a few seconds. Aaarrrrgggghhhh shit. "

The pain was really unbearable this time. Snape grabbed him on the forearm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come. We must get you to the hospital wing. "

Harry didn't know why, but when Snape touched him the pain was lessened. It was as if Snape's touch absorbed some of the pain. Snape opened the door and Draco looked at them in horror.

"Uncle, what have you done with him?", Draco gasped.

"I haven't done anyhing," Snape snapped. "Help me get him to the hospital wing."

Everything in Harry's life had been turned upside down. The two men he had hated most in the world were rushing to help him, when not even a year ago they would have left him lying on the floor.

When they arrived Snape pushed open the doors and shouted:

"Poppy, where are you? We have an emergency! "

It was not long until she came running around the corner.

"What's the matter? Mr. Potter what has happened to you? "

He tried to grin, but the pain didn't let him, twisting it into a grimace.

"He's in pain! For months he told me," Snape told her.

"Put him there on the bed!"

They hoisted him onto the bed and Poppy examined him immediately.

"What's that?" she said suddenly.

"What?" said Snape.

"I feel magical barriers. Mr. Potter's body seems to be fighting them. It is strange that it's happening now, they feel old, like they've been there a long time. I can't believe I didn't notice this before."

Snape looked worried, and Draco was quite pale.

"Draco, can you stay here a moment? I'm going to go looking for something."

"What is wrong, Uncle?"

"I have a guess but I need to confirm it." he said and walked out.

A short time later he came back with a vial.

"What are you doing, Severus?"

"I want to find out whether my presumption is right."

"What presumption, Uncle?"

"The fact that our Mr Potter is a magical creature that is undergoing its transformation."

"if that were the case, then Mr Potter would need his soulmate to help him through the transformation. Otherwise he won't survive," said Poppy.

"That's why I want to administer the test. Or we would continue to chatter and start digging his grave."

Poppy and Draco shut their mouths, looking frightened and Snape gave Harry the potion.

"Now we wait five minutes," Snape announced conjuring an alarm clock beside Harry's bed.

"What happens after five minutes?" Draco asked.

"A few drops of blood will be removed and placed on this paper." He showed Draco a sheet of paper.

"And then?" Draco asked.

"Then we find out what kind of creature Potter is, as well as who is his soul mate. If Potter doesn't die during his transformation."

Draco didn't liked the sound of that. He had just made friends with Harry, and now, to lose him!?

The alarm clock rang.

Snape went to Harry, pricked his fingers and dripped a little blood on the paper. At first nothing happened but then it slowly formed into letters. Snape read through the information and paled. He propped himself up on the bedside table and dropped the paper.

"Uncle?"

"..."

"Severus, is everything ok?", Poppy asked

"Poppy, give Potter a pain relieving potion. I will be back shortly!"

With these words Snape apparated in front of their eyes. Draco picked up the dropped piece of paper and began reading.

Name: Harry James Potter

Creature: Vampire-Elf

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle / Vampire

Mother: Lily Evans / Elf

Soul mate: Severus Snape


	2. Chapter 2

**hello everyone, i was so surprised that within one day i had more than 150 views and 6 Favorite. Oo i was really happy that my story has a little success. :D now here's the new chapter. have fun! don't forget to write reviews i would be happy what you people think about my story.**

Draco couldn't believe it. His uncle was destined to be the partner of Harry! It seemed so unreal. Harry and Snape had hated each other for years and now they were to bind themselves to each other?

Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey had given Harry the pain relieving potion and it seemed it was already working, Harry had become calmer.

Meanwhile, elsewhere:

Voldemort was sitting on his throne in Riddle Manor and holding a Death Eater meeting as a Pop! sounded and a pale faced Snape appeared in front of him.

"I need to talk with you," said Snape.

Tom nodded and dismissed his Death Eaters then disapparated with Snape into an adjoining room. Snape sat down immediately in the nearest chair, put his face in his hands and sighed audibly.

"Severus, what's going on?" asked Tom.

"I don't know how to explain it to you. The best ... I'll show you." said Snape, taking his wand and

conjuring a Pensieve. He pulled his memory out of his head with his wand and let it slide into the Pensieve.

After Tom finished looking at the memory, he seemed startled.

"What does that mean? Harry Potter is my son? But how can that be, Lily was never pregnant by me!" Tom declared.

"What do you think should I do? If I don't allow the binding then he will die!" said Snape.

"In any case, you will bind him to you! The blood test doesn't lie! If Harry really is my son then of course I want him to stay alive. I don't believe that Harry knows anything of his nature, he will believe that Dumbledore lied to him, wich means that he could turn away from Dumbledore. This would be to our advantage, it will make him question the motives of the 'light' and we will have an opportunity to bring the boy into our fold. Dumbledore's lies will cost his side, his golden boy. I will send you a message when i know more, i must speak to Father." said Tom.

Tom grinned and Snape came to the conclusion that it would be better to leave than to argue.

"Well! I'll go back and break the news to Harry as gently as possible. "

Snape bowed to Tom and disapparated to the infirmary.

Back at Hogwarts:

"Where were you?" Draco asked, worriedly.

"I just had to clarify some things." said Snape.

"Harry is worse again! The pain relieving potion doesn't work. Madame Pomfrey has done everything possible to help him, but nothing seems to be effective." Draco explained.

Snape immediately rushed to Harry and examined him.

_'The block is still there, but it is not as strong as in the beginning. His body seems to have difficulty in dissolving it.'_

Snape sighed audibly and settled in a chair next to Harry's bed. Draco came up to him.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"His blockade is still there and his body is still fighting against it."

"Can we do anything?"

"No, unfortunately not. He must break through the blockade himself. It is too strong, if we break now, it may damage him."

Draco was pale.

"A ... But Uncle Sev ... we can't allow it!"

"I know," hissed Snape.

He thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that he needed to be there for Harry, to help the block dissolve.

"Draco, would you please go into your room?"

"But why? I want to stay with Harry! "

"No! You go down and stay there until I come get you! Got it? "

Draco hesitated. He wanted to help Harry, but he saw that he wasn't much help at the moment. Therefore, he nodded and left the hospital. When Draco shut the door behind him, Snape warded the door to Poppy's office because he didn't want to be bothered. Then he walked over to Harry and sat on the bed. He instinctively took Harry's hand in his and ran his thumb over it. The small gesture seemed to ease Harry's pain.

Harry's face no longer looked as contorted as before. Snape knew that during an awakening the mate was required to stay close to ensure the survival of the partner, so until the transformation was complete he would not be able to leave him alone. Snape took off his cloak and lay down next to Harry so that he could feel his presence. Instinctively, Harry clung to Snape.

It was an odd situation; he and Harry had never been close. There was strong hatred on both sides of the line. However, Snape knew he had to forget the past and deal with the current situation. When Harry woke up, he would explain what had happened and hope that the boy had the intelligence to do the same. At the moment he wanted to recover only from a hard day and closed his eyes.

The next morning:

Harry woke up with a headache. He remembered only that Snape had stopped him after class and that he keeled over in pain. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his heat source; it in turn pulled him closer.

_'Why is my pillow so warm and why is it moving?'_

Curious, he opened his eyes a crack and saw black clothing. His eyes flew wide open in shock and he slowly moved his head to look up to who held him. Harry held his breath.

_'Snape?!'_

What had happened yesterday when he had fainted? Why was Snape there with him in bed. He remained quiet afraid to wake Snape and get into more trouble. As he lay there, he observed Snape.

_'His face is much more peaceful when he sleeps.'_

Harry realizes that his hand was on Snape's chest and stroked it carefully.

_'When he has his cloak on you don't even realize how good he's built. He would certainly look more attractive if he weren't wearing it. Wait a minute! Snape and attractive! Something is wrong with me. Why do I think Snape is attractive? I'm not gay! I was together with Ginny! I can't be gay! '_

Harry thought about it for a long time what had happened and why he was so close to Snape and why didn't it make him uncomfortable? He just didn't know. Snape began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He had to orient himself, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Harry, meanwhile, stiffened with fright, because he didn't know how Snape would react to having him in his arms. Snape's eyes met his, and Harry looked at him fearfully. And then something happened which surprised Harry, Snape sighed and rested his head on Harry's.

_'What is going on?'_ Harry thought.

"I'll tell you what happened, but it will be easier once you go to the bathroom." Snape said suddenly.

Harry wanted to speak, but Snape's gaze told him he should do as he was told. So he admitted defeat and withdrew from his human blanket to go to the bathroom. Snape, meanwhile, sat up and could only grin as he heard a screamfollowed by a completely shocked Harry Potter running from the bathroom.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED WITH ME? WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS? " he cried hysterically.

Harry's appearance had changed drastically. He had grown quite a bit taller and his hair was now red. In addition, the scar marking his forehead was gone.

Snape couldn't suppress a laugh. Harry's face was just too wonderful. Harry looked even more shocked. He had never seen Snape laugh and thought it was both bizarre and attractive.

_'No, not now. No more thinking of it!'_ He lectured himself in thought.

"Why do you laugh at me? I don't find this funny! I want an explanation! What have you done to me?"

Snape tried again to stop and turned his eyes away. He took a few deep breaths and focused.

"I didn't do anything, but before I tell you all that I have a question for you. Do you know what are Veelas and Vampires? "

"I know what a Vampire is, but I have no idea what a Veela is."

"All right, let's start there. A Veela is a man or a woman with long white fairylike golden hair, who have an aura that magically attracts everyone around them. Can you remember, fourth year, the trimagic tournament?"

Harry nodded.

"Well there were these girls from Beauxbatons. Most of them were Veelas."

Harry understood and grinned.

_'Yes i remember. All the boys were going crazy an behaved stupid. Me included.'_

"When you look at your hair colour. It isn't right but this is not dramatic, that comes from your Vampire nature. Yesterday you had your transformation, so your appearance has changed. In addition, your vision would have been restored. Your whole body 're-create'." Said Snape in a quiet voice.

"But how can that be, Professor!? I thought my parents were both human."

"That's what I thought, as well, until yesterday. But we have a bigger problem."

Harry saw that Snape didn't know how he should explain the problem.

"What kind of problem, Professor?"

"Well ..., you best read it yourself. When you were out I had a blood test done and here is the result." Snape said, and handed him the test.

Harry took it and he began to read. When he was done his mouth was open.

_'What does this mean? What's up with the bond? Why Snape?'_

"Professor? Why isn't written that my father is James? I thought I am his son, and now I am the son of Voldemort and my mother? That can't possibly be correct. Voldemort killed my mother, why would he have a child with her?"

Harry couldn't understand what was going on.

"The blood test doesn't lie!" Snape said. "It seems that Dumbledore lied to us all!"

"But I have to fight against Voldemort, the prophecy says that!"

"No, the prophecy said: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, ... those born who have defied to him three times, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not ... and the one must die at the hands of others, for neither can live while the other survives. But I know that Lily and James have never been against Voldemort, but for him. They fought against Dumbledore. "

"Now I'm even more confused than before!" Harry blurted out.

"You are not alone!" Snape sighed.

"Professor ... what kind of significance does this binding have?" he asked hesitantly. He was terrified to find out the answer, but he had to know.

Snape sighed again. How could he explain it?

"A binding is something similar to a wedding. Depending on the nature, every bond is different. Once it has been completed you can no longer be separated from the person, because both partners would die in agony. Moreover, you die so does your partner. "

"So if I understand correctly, now I have to marry you?"

Harry stood his bewilderment evident on his face. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Yes, currently it seem so. Don't look at me like that! I'm no happier about it than you, but we have no other choice! "

Snape was appaled. The boy wouldn't or couldn't understand it.

"And why not?"

Well, he didn't understand it.

"Because you will die of loneliness and sadness if you don't bind you," Snape yelled. He was angry now.

Harry was shocked. He didn't want to die but nor did he want to spend the rest of his life with Snape. He was in a hopeless situation. He bowed his head; he didn't want to look into Snape's face.

"Why can't I have a normal life?" he whispered.

Despite the distance Snape heard him. At the moment he couldn't do anything for him except give him time to think about the whole situation.

"I think we should go see Draco, he is probably worried." Snape said finally and turned toward the door. Harry could only nod and followed him silently.

A short time later they arrived at Draco's room and Harry was immediately embraced when the door opened.

"I was worried about you. How could you do this to me? " said Draco.

Harry was too shocked by the hug to respond. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around Draco and hid his face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Draco moved away to look him in the eye.

"Ok, I already forgive you!"

"But be honest! How do you like your look? It's a strange colour for your hair, don't you think? "

Harry blushed and Draco grinned at him but then he turned to Snape and hissed at him.

"You owe me an explanation."

Snape hadn't expected such a strong reaction, and looked at his godson in amazement. When he had regained his composure, he grinned and said:

"No I don't! I will only explain when Harry decides I should or tells you himself."

"But Uncle ..." Draco pouted.

"No or should I tell your father what you have been up with the two Weasley brothers?"

Draco tore away his eyes frightened and Harry looked at him incredulously.

"How did you know?" Draco asked

"Fred and George are gay?" said Harry to Draco.

"Umm ... it's complicated, but still how did you know, Uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

Snape grinned mischievously and left the room. Draco couldn't believe it.

"We thought we hid it so well that nobody would catch us." Draco sighed.

"Why have you chosen those two? They haven't anything but mischief in mind."

"Well, I've did a blood test and it came out that those two are my companions. I haven't told father about it because I know he can't stand the Weasleys and that is why we meet in secret. "

"Wait a minute, that means you're also a magical being?"

"Yes, a Veela."

In Riddle Manor:

When Snape was gone, Tom went to see his father.

_'Perhaps he knows something about Lily.'_

He entered a room that looked like Snape's laboratory in Hogwarts. A tall man stood near a cauldron, a man no other than Salazar Slytherin.

"Father."

Salazar looked at him.

"Ah son. So nice to see you. I thought that you would never visit. What is it?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did you know that Lily was pregnant?"

Salazar stiffened. He knew that this day would come. He sighed.

"Yes, I knew."

Tom was angry.

"Father how could you! Why haven't you told me this? Now I have to understand that my enemy is my son!?"

"Tom listen! I had to promise that I would never tell you that Lily was pregnant. She loved you but you were never there when she needed you most."

This words were like a scar through his face. He never knew.

"I don't understand. I gave her everything she wanted."

"But not your love and so she left you to marry James. You, as blind as you were, thought that she didn't loved you anymore and went to her house to kill James, but in your hatred you killed her and tried to kill the child that is yours.," explained Salazar calmly.

Tom was shaken by this information.

"All these years I have fought against my own son without knowing it. How could he forgive me? Why haven't you stopped me?"

"Would you have believed me? You were blinded by your jealousy and hatred."

Back at Hogwarts, the next morning:

Harry stood before the mirror and still couldn't believe that it was really him in the mirror. He tugged at his hair and made faces just to prove to himself that this was all a dream.

* Knock knock *

"Are you finished? I also need the bathroom." Came out of Draco's voice.

"Yes, one moment."

Harry dried his hair with a spell and then opened the door so that Draco could get ready. He was curious what to say to Hermione and Ron about his new look.

Once Draco finished they went down into the great hall. As they rounded the corner, they heard voices. As they came nearer they saw Ron and Hermione. Harry pulled Draco into a niche. He had a bad feeling.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I'd say yes. Dumbledore had put extra blockades on him before the holidays. In addition, he doesn't even know that he is a magical creature and he doesn't have a companion. "

"I hope so. I never wanted to have anything to do with him, but Dumbledore insisted on it. "

Harry was shocked. His best friends were only there on behalf of Dumbledore. Anger welled up in him and before Draco could respond, Harry took his hand and walked toward them.

When Ron and Hermione saw him with Draco, they looked shocked. Hermione's face paled. It was understandable, since they both thought he was dead. Harry grinned diabolically went straight up to them. He broke away from Draco and stood between them, bowing his head slightly forward. Hermione and Ron were too shocked to move.

"I hope that you burn in hell for your actions. If you even try to speak with me, I will send you personally to nirvana. "

Harry pulled his head back and Hermione and Ron look at him and their eyes widened even more. Harry's eyes were not green but red as he turned to Draco.

"Come on, let's go! I will not dwell with these lower creatures. "

Draco, who looked with disbelief in his red eyes , merely nodded and went after Harry. When they were out of reach, Harry leaned against a wall and began to cry. Draco caught up to him and took his arm.

"Why ... why is it always me? How do I ... could ... not have ... noticed? Am I ... really that naive? My ... supposedly best friends ... just ... have ... used me. "

Draco said nothing. Of course, Harry had always seen the good in people, and rarely convicted anyone. Even Draco had been given a second chance. When Harry finally calmed down they went together into the great hall and sat down with Blaise and the others. Harry didn't know who else in Gryffindor that Dumbledore had command to be friends with him so he wouldn't take the risk.

At the professor's table, Snape noticed that something must have happened. Harry didn't let it show to other people but Snape knew instinctively that something had happened. He would talk with him in his chambers. He had to anyway, because he was expected to convey the message that Tom had sent the evening before. So he went to their table, on the way to his next class.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Snape behind him. Harry immediately remembered yesterday and went slightly red.

"Y ... yes?"

"Would you come to me tonight in my private chambers? Draco will show you the way. "

"Sure."

Snape walked away from them, and Harry wondered what he wanted from him. He hadn't done anything wrong. Like it or not he had to wait until tonight to find it out. Now he had just to think about Transfiguration.

Harry was sad that there was no Defence against the Dark Arts. Draco had told him that Snape hadn't found a teacher and he couldn't take it because he had enough to do as a potion teacher and Headmaster, even though he had always wanted to teach that course.

"Draco are you coming? We have Transfiguration."

Draco nodded and said goodbye to his friends. Outside the hall, Draco asked:

"You know what Uncle Sev wants from you?"

"I have no idea."

"Well then, I hope it's something pleasant." he said, crossing his arms behind his head and grinning.

**So now the second chapter has come to an end. i hope you enjoed it so far and will continue to read it.**


End file.
